Feeling the Aster Yet?
by alilloki
Summary: Investigating a drug lab Robin is captured. Quickly noticing his friends MIA Kidflash goes on the hunt. During the fight KF is exposed to the lastest creation Aphrodite's Tears. Still bound Robin is helpless against the effect it has on KF.
1. Chapter 1

The men move in their body suits of white with yellow boots and gloves. Their faces are covered with low grade gas masks. They have shaved heads and clearly inked with prison tattoos. There are only a few of them, but the batches of chemicals they are mixing fill big vats in this factory. At first glance anyone would mistaken it as them creating the clothing dye this place also creates, but it really doubles as a large scale drug lab. There are signs it's been manufacturing millions of dollars worth of hallucingenics and stimulants.

This market in Gothem had exploded recently. These new drugs that mirror the effects of ecstacy and acid are something of a wonder as they don't cause internal damage like cocaine yet can have the same effects. Didn't make them any less dangerous. It had killed dozens who are prone to serious chemical inbalances within the hour let alone the copy-cats selling deadly fakes made to look, but not interact the same way.

Batman had been gathering information, but with the Justice League duties at hand something that runs among the lower levels couldn't take top priority. It's not until something hits close to home that it becomes a threat. Robin is perched at the far beams in the shadows, watching through his binoculars. This has become a threat to him. In his own school, the prestigous Gotham Academy, he'd seen the signs. It started with the black sheep of the school passing "notes" or that's what they'll claim. Really it was from some of the richest students who believed they could get away with anything. They'd brought it in to share the "new trend" with their bored friends. From there it started spreading like a virus.

The drugs even had cool names to match the abnormal effects.

Liquid Ice: downer, quick dissolve strip, makes the body cold, and enduces a coma-like euphoria.

Pheonix: upper, duel release tablet, makes the body hot, has an initial high that's quick then anywhere from half hour to hours later the drug is reborn creating a new high.

Troll: downer, liquid, like a high grade alcohol makes the user "drunk" from only a few drops.

To name a few. Who was producing them and how remained a mystery since the drugs tend to disappear within the system before closer examination happens. There was yet to be counter measures or proper testing. Chums of his own had tested it out. When it was offered his way he took it, but kept it in a vile. Batman wasn't told about this. Robin wanted to gather information on his own. He could investigate in places Batman could not and besides to alert him of who was doing it could cost quite a few scholarships. At the moment didn't seem like anyone else was conerned with it, but that'll all change if this street drug becomes part of larger crimes and distribution like the rest. For now it was isolated and could be stopped.

He hops down silently and peeks out behind a red support beam. He has to get in closer to identify those chemicals on the table and in the drums. He slides down through an opening in the floor and creeps along the shadows at ground level. The chemistry set is way too complex to be meth. Meth didn't require a centrifuge or microscopes or lab rats. Is this where they are creating and testing new drugs? He can make out the name on the board with the chemical equations below it.

"Aphrodite's Tears," He whispers. What could that be? His mind mulls over the hidden meanings for only a short moment before there is a click and the pressure of metal to the back of his head. He puts his hands up. "Can I help you guys?" He says with a smirk as he peeks over his shoulder.

"Hands behind your back, bat-brat. We don't have time to play with children. Where is the Batman?" The muscle head asks.

Robin places his hands behind his back under his cape. "Sorry, I'm not here to play with you guys either." In a flash they are blinded. The man pops off a few rounds where he thinks Robin is, but only manages to make the cooks duck and cover. A swift kick to the gut and hook under the ankles sends the giant man down. The other two miss terribly as Robin swings to the second story rafters. Mission aborted he'll need to get out of there and call Batman pronto. If he doesn't assemble his team immediately they'll move the product and destroy the lab.

He races along the boards to where he came in. The wood beneath his feet quakes. It all cracks and crumbles around him. His tether catches him feet above the splintered wood. Out from the darkness appears an even darker villian whose face is that of a ebony skeleton. "Isn't it Batman's little ward, Robin."

Robin swings down. "Black Mask, should've known. Only you'd be desperate enough to manufacture drugs and sell it to kids. But I can't help but wonder where you found both the funds and complex formulas for such large operation?"

"That is confidential," he aims his large gun, "but another little birdie has given me all I need to create a new industry that'll consume this city. It'll spread across the world making me millions by the day." Robin finds himself surrounded by gun toting gang trash. "Now what will I do with you?"

"Not sure," Robin smiles, "but how about I let you keep dreaming about it?" Smoke bomb consumes the room.

"Don't let him get away!" Black Mask orders.

"These chemicals are delicate! You've ruined the new batch! We'll have to start over!" One of the cookers yells out angrily at this disruption.

"Shut up!" He shoots him in the leg. "Electro, catch him or we're ruined!"

Against the support beam he hides. His exits are limited as most are chained up. He needs a quick escape. It's then he notices as the smoke settles there are motion sensor lazors along the floor. That's how they found him before and from the strange sizzling making his hair stand on end that's how they've found him again. Electricity rides up and around his body like a high voltage tazer. Robins cries out and collapses. His small body twitches as Electro, skinny man in a full body rubber suit lined with electric generators, stands over him.

Black Mask saunters over and gives Robin a short kick in the ribs. He smiles at the thought of what he can do to the boy, but then his phone rings. The name on the screen gives him an ulcer. "Hello, Blue-Jay," the person on the other end is cool, but sharp. "Yes, a tiny explosion, but it won't slow our deadline. . . I know the process is sensitive. . . They'll start over immediately. Yes, I'll be right there." He hangs up and glares at the phone. "Damn him."

"How did he notice?" Electro asks.

"Little bastard has eyes and ears all around Gotham. He can hear rumors in the wind. He's been watching me, I knew it." He walks for the door. "Tie up the sidekick, take away that belt, and keep him alive. I look forward to torturing him to death so I can deliver his mangled corpse to Batman's doorstep."

"Recognized: Kid Flash: B-03," the cave computer announces.

"Wal-man in the house, fashionably late," Wally walks in to an empty house. He was expecting more of a welcome.

"Late on purpose to avoid your training? Seriously, could you get anymore lazy?" Artemis leans against the doorway.

"Could you get anymore annoying?" Wally grumbles. "Where is everyone?"

"Black Canary finished her lesson and left, Caldr is visiting Atlantis, M'Gann and Conner are out getting supplies; while Robin is M.I.A." She updates him.

"He's probably doing the dynamic duo thing." Wally shrugs.

"I don't know. Batman is at a Peace Summit along with half the Justice League. Robin had mentioned following up on finding the source where drugs have been circulating through school." She catches herself. "HIS school not mine, because I go to school in Star City not Gotham, but he told me in Gotham when he ran into me when I was returning from seeing my cousin in Gotham." She stammers.

"Whatever. I'm giving him a call see if he needs any help. I don't want to be stuck here with just you." He walks past her.

"You think being stuck with you isn't my worst nightmare?" She jabs the insult right back.

With a wave of his hand in the breifing room Wally pulls up a keyboard and pushes the intercom. "Hey Rob, where you at?" Nothing. "Robin, Kidflash is paging, hello?" Silence. "Something's wrong. He'd of responded by now. He's never late for anything."

"You think he got in over his head?" Artemis is suddenly worried.

"Don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out."

From the "Out of Order" telephone they both step out. "I told you I'll go first."

"You were taking forever!" They argue.

"So where should we start? Gotham is a labrynth of streets where each district is run by a super villian. Not exactly the safest place for just two of us to be running around." Artemis puts her hands on her hips.

"Robin swings around this city all by himself and he's thirteen. I think we can do a little better." Kidflash dismisses her. "According to the computer his last location was somewhere next to the bay. But the signal was corrupted. It was bouncing off of other towers so I can't pinpoint it. This place really is a maze."

"The bay? That's the East End. There is plenty of fresh water and shipping for factories. There are like a hundred plants along that shore and they each span over acres. There are both working and abandoned factories mixed around one another. Where would we start?" She's following his lead being as he grabbed a portable, handheld computer.

Kid opens the map and pushes around. "You take the North and I'll take the South. We'll cover more ground if we seperate. We'll have to clear each one by one, but it'll take forever."

"Better safe than sorry! If a team mate is in danger you rescue them. That's how it works." Artemis takes Kid by surprise. She's so passionate about saving their friend it makes him smile. "Even if Robin hasn't been caught we may come across the drug lab. We can still save the lives of other teenagers from becoming addicts."

"We got a plan then." He picks her up bridal style. "We'll get there much faster this way. Hang on." In an instant he's off leaving only a blur. Artemis directs him "left" and "right" towards their destination. Before she knows it they're standing in the East End. The eerily quiet area is coated in fog and flickering street lights.

Artemis shutters. "Could this place be anymore creepy? Feel like an ax weilding psychopath is going to pop out at any second."

"Being as it's Gotham it'll most likely be a junky with a gun." Kid isn't helping. Artemis grips her bow tighter. "Let's get going." They turn back to back. "Hey, Artemis, be careful. Keep your com on. If you're in any danger I'll be there in a flash."

Artemis peeks back at him. "You should be more careful. You're the one always getting hurt. Don't make me have to come save you again." She runs off before she says anymore.

Kid pulls down his goggles with a smile and takes off.

Robin can feel the restraints cutting off the circulation to his hands and feet as he sits in the chair. He doesn't move or change the speed of his breath. If he plays possum they'll work candidly.

"We're ready to test the first batch: X-2." He screws on the top of the quirt bottle and sprits the lab rat. It flinches, but nothing happens. They stand and wait, watching carefully as is Robin. Suddenly the rat starts acting strange. It's rubbing against the cage and rolling around in the woodchips. "As expected. Place in the untreated rat." When the new roommate enters the cage it is greeted warmly the the treated rat, a little too warmly. This new rat isn't too keen on the overwelming attention. It hisses, it nips at it, but it won't stop. There are loud screeches as one mounts the other despite the bloody mess the new rat is making out of it.

Robin can't see it happening, but he can smell the blood and oddly perfume-like test drug. The mere scent of both entice his nose. He starts to feel oddly more calm. The ropes even hurt a bit less. Is this the most minor effects of Aphrodite's Tears? This could be more dangerous than what he ever imagined and unlike the others was absorbed without ingestion.

"Would be nice to have a human test subject right now, wouldn't it?" One of the scientists is looking at Robin he can feel it.

"Boss wants him to suffer. With this in him he'd only enjoy it." The other reminds him.

"Would be more merciful," The third sounds sorry.

"Don't touch him." Electro speaks up. He's sitting across the room reading a newspaper. "Disobey orders and it won't be a warning shot next time." They glance at their comrade who's sitting in a chair holding gauze seeped in blood.

"Nope," one factory to the next, "nope," and the next, "not here either." He's getting frustrated. Kidflash is too impulsive to just check each one by one. He wants to race right to the source. He runs along not knowing what signs to watch for. He eyes the windows and smokestacks, but not the path ahead of him. Garbage strewn across the road slips him up. "Whoa!" He stumbles in a cartoon manner, arms swinging wildly, but ends up sliding down a slanted cement way to a truck delivery dock. He can't tell Artemis about this or she'll hand him a big "told ya so," about being more careful.

He stands up, rubbing his backside, and stares at the rusted cosmetics company sign above him. It's in rather poor shape yet there are lights on inside and smoke rising from the furnace. How can such a dilapidated building on the outside be teaming with life inside this late? He finds a boarded up window with cracks enough for a peek. He can't make out too much behind the drums of chemicals, but there are men working. About five or so, a sixth far back reading, and the feet of one little person wearing ninja boots. It has to be Robin.

Kid searches around for a place to sneak in. The place is either chained or boarded up on all sides. He folds his arms debating whether or not to just dash in and attempt a surprise rescue before they have time to react. But if Robin is injured it may do more harm than good to move him at such high velocity. He'd been warned multiple times to watch his speed with non-super powered citizens as it could harm their molecular structure. The effect of super speed on other humans had never been tested except for rescueing others. Even then those are short bursts. He'd expect this to be short, but he can't help the fear of what he couldn't see about Robin. It's then he notices the small window at ground level.

"The Jets lost again." Electro says aloud admist the silence of their busy tinkering.

Kid is in stealth mode, goggles scanning for security measures, and able to tip-toe around the sensors. He can see Robin now, but his back is to him. He appears to be unconscious. Kid eyes the odd looking man sitting in the body suit and stream lined electrodes pumping with serious energy. He isn't as concerned about the scientists taking notes and mixing colorful fluids. He's ready to go.

"I think West Gotham High has a good team this year. Their quarter-back is a monster." Electro to continues to basically talk to himself when there's a sudden wind storm in the room. The newspaper is ripped from his grip as the black tornado sweeps through the room. The scientists scream as they duck for cover. The glass rattles rapidly. Electro tries to hold his ground, but is swept up and tossed aside like a doll.

Kid halts and the room is silent. The men look up from their cowered position waiting for the next move. Kid takes a step towards Robin when there's a crazy snapping behind him. He jumps out the way of a bolt of lightning.

"No, don't fight in here! You'll ruin another batch! These chemicals-" The one tries to warn them, but the another pulls him back to run for dear life.

Kidflash faces his opponent watching for his next move. He'd never compared his speed to lightning before. Could he be as fast as electricity. He was no where near his uncle's level as a speedster. Now wasn't a time to doubt his abilities. He goes for it. His feet hop and dodge around the jagged snakes shooting in his direction.

Robin sits with his feet off the floor. He may get zapped, but if he doesn't complete the circut to the ground he won't get a full electricution. He wriggles against the ropes. He didn't get through the multiple layers of his binding while pretending to be asleep. He twists his arms behind him over the back of the metal chair and under his butt. His legs are tied to the legs.

He can't seem to get close. Then Kid spots his friend trying to escape. Their team work is better than anyone else's on the squad. He goes to his aid. Robin glances up just in time to see the danger. "KF, behind you!" The lighting that was on the floor has risen up like a cobra, striking down at Kidflash. He ducks down and rolls next to the tables. The electricity melts the plastic and explodes the glass all around him into glitter. Kid pokes his head out from under the table as one little vial of baby pink liquid rolls off the top and breaks next to his hand. It immediatly dissolves into a vapor. He inhales before he knows what has happened. It stings his airways, but after a few coughs he's fine.

Kid stands up ready to go with a fresh sense of rejuvenation. Electro in sight he has a new plan of action. He charges head first at him. "Stupid boy," Electro puts his hands together for a mighty bolt. Kid turns at a 90 degree angle, hitting the wall with his feet keeps running until he's behind him. Electro turns, shooting another bolt, but Kid flips up, off a low beam, and grabs hold of the large device on Electro's back. One quick rip and the current is broken.

Kid stops a couple yards away and holds up his prize. "I'll be taking this generator as a souvenier." He brags.

Electro, enraged, growls at him. "I've still got one more trick up my sleeve!" He smacks his hands together, Kidflash ducks, and in a blinding flash Electro disappears into the night.

"Man, these bad guys make their exits looks so dramatic." He goes back over to Robin whose legs he's managed to free before his hands. "Bet you're glad to see me."

"Yeah, no kidding, but I had it." He smirks. Kid puts a hand up as if to say something else, but his world is feeling incredibly light. His vision blurs and the ground is swaying. He collapses on sight. "KF!" Robin rushes over and drops to his knees. He shakes Kid's shoulder and glances over at the vial that had broken. Is that what caused this? What was in it? Why did it take so long to effect him?

Kid begins to stir. He pushes himself onto his hands and knees, but can't manage to lift his head. His hands search for something to grab onto. He finds Robin's legs. "I'll get you out of here. I only need a second on these ropes." Robin begins to fidgit, but Kid is digging his fingers into the boy's thin legs. Robin pauses, "KF, that hurts."

Kidflash, on shaking arms, lifts himself up closer and closer toward this familiar body heat. It's so nice and warm. It's drawing him in.

Robin holds still as his friends face about touches his chest and up to his neck. Was KF going to say something? His breathing is almost as shaking as his body. He's so close now they're practically strapping, young chest to chest. Robin listens quietly as KF breathes into his ear, but no words are formed just hot breath. He takes a nibble, just a bite, on the soft flesh of his earlobe.

Robin yelps as he pulls his head back. "KF, what was that about?" Kidflash sets his forehead on Robin's shoulder. Robin isn't sure what to make of all this, but he needs to untie the ropes. "I almost got it. Just hold on." KF moves slightly back and lifts his face. Robin looks into his emerald eyes that are glossed over. The corners are as pink as the slips of his freckled cheeks peeking out from under his mask. He must have a high fever, but it appears more like he's blushing. This long gaze has Robin hypnotised. He isn't sure why, but it's making his heart beat a little faster. "KF?"

His lips plunge forward and land right on his target. Robin's eyes shoot open. He holds his breath as his best friend locks lips with him. The seconds feel like minutes between them. Kid finally pulls up just far enough to feel the boy's breath finally exhale. His mouth cracked he can't help but go back in, slipping his tongue like a mischievious worm exploring the far corners of Robin's molars. He grabs the back of his soft black hair to press him closer.

Robin has to think to even blink. What was going on? He hadn't even swapped spit with a girl before and now a full on make-out session with another boy? It's bad, but still arousing. He reminds himself it's just kissing. . .only a kiss and his friend is obviously drugged. As soon as he can he'll escape and drag him back to the cave before anyone knows. For the moment he'll have to bare it as hard as it is.

He closes his eyes as this new excitement rises his teenage urges. He has to imagine something else, but knowing it's Kidflash dancing his tongue inside his mouth only exasperates the feelings. He pushes his tongue back, trying to convince himself it's to get him out, but he's really enjoying this playful taste. His mouth fills up fast and drips out the sides. KF is consuming him and Robin's forgotten how to stop him. His still bound hands lay between his thighs barely touching his own chubby little member.

Robin pulls back before he chokes. His face feels red hot and he has to catch his breath. As arousing as it is he can't take advantage of his friend's inebriated state. "KF, I'm sorry. I'm the one with the cool head. I have to get us out of here." Robin stares into Kidflash's face, but only there's a zombie gazing back at him-a hungry zombie. "KF, snap out of it," He gives his shoulder a little shake. "Follow my lead." Robin stands and Kidflash stands. Robin can't hel, but notice the massive erection about to rip through that skin tight suit. He closes his eyes and turns. "L-lets go."

Kidflash reaches out and grabs Robin by his cape. It catches him off guard and his head goes back. Kid isn't budging he only keeps pulling him back. Robin immediately unsnaps the collar. He rubs his throat and glares at him. "What was that about?" He squeeks. Kid is holding the cape to his face and inhales the scent. Robin now knows the danger he's in. He glances over at the cage where there is one dead red and on top of the other. His brain puts it together. If that was just a spray of Aphrodite's Tears what's the effect on a human who's inhaled an entire vial?

Robin holds up his bound hands. He's been stupid being so easily distracted and not freeing himself. "KF, I'm sorry I have to do this." He reaches for his belt then remembering they took it somewhere behind the tables. He has to get to it. "This is definately not aster. . .not aster at all." Robin slowly moves step by step, never turning his back to Kidflash, toward the tables. Kidflash is watching him silently. It's terrifying not knowing what his friend was going to do next. He's too fast for him to control. Kidflash twitchines. Robin freezes. He stares into that flushed, emotionless face for any sign of KF. He decides to go for it. Robin takes off, but KF blocks his path. Robin goes for a kick only to have his ankle snagged and yanked off his feet. He lands hard on the concrete floor. Head throbbing and air knocked out he turns on his side.

Kidflash stands over him still holding onto his ankle. Kid tosses it to the side and gets over him. Robin attempts to get up, but is pulled back by his hips until he is under his friends burning body. Kid's hands grab onto the seem and pull Robin's pants over and down his thighs, to the knees, exposing his lily white little bottom.

"K-KF, d-don't do this." He whispers desperately. "You have to remember. It's me, Robin, your best friend." His words fall on deaf ears. Robin starts to push himself up on his elbows only to have his head shoved back down so his most private areas are on display for the whole world. He's beginning to tremble. With all the experiance and knowledge he's gained since he were only 9 this wasn't something he could ever be ready for.

Kid eyes along Robin's sweetest spots. The hunger has ravaged all his sences. All he wants is to smell him, see him, feel him, here him, taste him. . . His tongue out and dripping like Pavlov's dog he leans into that tiny hole. He dips it in a bit, causing Robin to squeel something incoherent, then licks up between. He keeps going up over the ridge to his back bone all the while he can't ignore that tight spot. He slides a finger into him as he continues licking up his spine, nudging up Robin's top along the way. Robin's back arches dramatically like a cat and he gasps.

"KF! S-s-stop, you-you can't do this." Robin is about in tears from anticipation and fear. "Please, I'm a virgin, please. . ." The mere utterence of "virgin" makes Kid's finger work in and out even faster. Robin squeeks as a second finger is inserted. They work together to tickle and loosen him up. He can try to stop him, but every action only encourages him further. He tries to push his knees together, but KF uses his own to open his legs further.

Now his tongue is at his ear and something else has replaced those eager fingers against his virgin opening. Confusion, fear, and even lust has Robin's young mind clouded. He can't think of a single way out and the scariest part is a sliver of him doesn't want to. That part of him is causing swelling and dripping and tightening. "Wally. . ."

His pushes into him. The head pops in causing Robin to jump, but Kidflash holds him tight. He continues to penetrate. The pain tearing through Robin's gut is almost too much. Something so big shouldn't be forced into such a small space. KF starts pulling back. Robin is about to freak as fears of having his insides pulled out and ripped apart strike him.

Then KF begins stroking his hair while his other hand runs up along his abdomen. Robin can feel his tender touch and he catches his breath. He isn't getting out of this until Kidflash has had his fill. He's never been one to panic before. Against his natural instincts he starts to relax. As he does the pain subsides and the trembling slows. He grits his teeth and gives himself to him.

Kid moves in and out a little deeper each time until he finds a rhythm. Robin can feel him sliding into him with more ease as each stroke becomes slicker and faster. He holds perfectly still for a moment, but to be so stiff feels unnatural as if he really is being raped. He isn't sure what to do but let his body move in any way that feels better. He pushes back against KF, matching the ever quickening rhythm. Though his own member is catching only cool air Kid's throbbing cock is filling every fold of his constricting insides that seem to be trying to both prevent his intrusion and squeeze him dry.

Robin has to hold his breath to keep from moaning. He coughs out muffled puffs as Kidflash caresses him inside and out. That deep feeling of being pumped and filled to capacity has his body demanding more. He juts out of rhythm, daring KF for more, and he complies. He pulls almost all the way out and slams his hips as hard as he can into Robin's skinny frame. Robin cries out with surprise. His body is raptured with pleasure and fright. Was he torn open? How has he gotten even deeper inside? Robin dares not look back he only absorbs the shock with intense pleasure as his muscles tense up ready to blow.

Kidflash can sense his intensity, can sense his need, and lets loose with his speed. Fast, faster, but not so fast as to ruin that delicate opening Kidflash fucks his little friend with such force all he can hear is the boy's lewd cries like that of a girl. Hearing him call, smelling his sweat, and the sights of that arched little back rocking hard as his dick is rapidly disappearing inside has him unloading inside his cute little ass before he can savor any further.

Robin isn't sure what's going on, but he's burning up inside. This intense heat is making him want to cry. All he wants is more and more so he can be released. Just on the brink Kidflash leans over and whispers in his ear, ". . .feeling the aster yet?" As he wraps his hand around Robin's anxious member the boy's orgasm eminently ensues. Robin's head floods with so many chemicals it's like an all new high he can't get enough of. He shoves himself back onto that wonderous cock so he can feel every inch of him. He wants to be engulfed in this sex and never be released. His muscles so tight he's going to explode.

Just as quickly as it comes over him it begins to fade. He finds himself shaking, dripping, and even bleeding. He can hardly catch his breath. What had he done? What had THEY done? He can still feel Kidflash attached to him, but he isn't moving. It takes all his strength to left them both up. "KF?" He isn't answering. "Kidflash. . .Wally?" He pulls himself forward to try and get KF out of him without dropping him. He slides out slowly, leaving Robin with a gross knowledge of the clean-up when he hears the drips. He prays it's not on his clothes. He doesn't want a single sign left over.

Kidflash slips off him onto his side. Robin gazes into his slumbering face. He appears so content it makes him grin just a tiny bit.

Wally can hear the TV. He blinks and sees the giant screen. He sits up a bit confused. How did he get back to the cave? His head is heavy and he feels as if he's run a thousand miles. He's still in his speed-suit, but he's alone. He flips off the television and stands only to stumble a bit. He walks around the quiet cave for a moment before finding the hanger door open. He walks up the incline into the cold night air. Perched afar on a boulder is Robin looking at the moon. He approaches and puts his hands on his hips before saying anything. "How did we get back here?"

Robin shrugs. "You saved me from the Black Mask's goons, but got knocked unconscious in the fight. Pretty -petent of you." he pokes fun.

"-petent?" Kidflash has to wonder about Robin's take on the English language.

"Opposite of competent," He smirks.

"You know a simple, "Thank you for saving me, Wally" would suffice." He folds his arms. Robin chuckles a bit. There's a moment before he speaks again. "Rob, somethings bugging me." He rubs his arm. "I feel like something important happened. It was like a dream, but I can't remember what it is. It was so intense that I can still feel it physically. Did I do something crazy?"

Robin bites his tongue. He feels it's better if he doesn't know. Besides keeping secrets has become his forte. "No, nothing really." He speaks low. "Must be all in your head. You do come up with the dumbest ideas." He tries to joke. "You were electrocuted."

Kid nods despite the ever nagging doubt. "Yeah, that's gotta be it." He pushes it down with the rest of his denial and moves on. "So did Artemis go home already after she found us?"

"Artemis?" Robin looks at him. "I didn't know Artemis was with you. We never met up." He explains.

"You think she's still at the docks looking for you?" As they both come to the same realization they break out into laughter.

Epilog:

Artemis marches agrily through the streets. "I can't believe they ditched me! Who do they think they are? Them and their stupid bromance! I'm a member of this team, too! I swear when I get back. . ." She grunts loudly, "they are SO going to get it!"

"Hand over your money, little lady," A homeless looking guy with a knife steps from the shadows.

Artemis turn to him, her eyes shooting flames, "You just picked the wrong girl to mug!" With that she attacks, beating him mercilessly.

*Inspired by Kinoko19 art ". . .Feeling the aster yet?" on devientart


	2. Chapter 2

He walks into the dimly lit room as if being called by something otherworldly. In the center is a bed fit for an Egyptian queen draped in reds. Sitting, poised, and silent is a nude figure with their back to him. He feels a rise from within him and between his thighs at the allure of this small framed gift waiting for him. His toes touch the hem of the silk sheet and he can clearly see the raven black hair cut short, but this person only turns an ear to him. Lifting an arm straight out to the side they begin to move. Slow yet very fluid they place their hand in front of them, bend, and slide forward. Back arched like a kitten in heat, knees wide, and small bottom predominately pronounced the seducer beckons him.

Wally steps forward, placing a knee on the bed, he climbs aboard the soft nest. He too is as bare as the day he was born. His primal instincts roar at him to mount this fawn with rough domination, but his mind and heart out weigh them. His mind wishes to soak every moment into memory as his heart skips beat without a single notion as to why. He places his hands gently on his lovers thighs and runs them up and over the backside. He feels the smooth skin drawn tight over lean muscles. He touches along their spine causing tiny groans as the body squirms for further play. Touching along the back and legs he's teasing the both of them.

He moves into position completely unable to halt the thick fluid dripping down him. Even his wildest fantasies never produced such a feeling of anticipation. Set at the opening he begins to penetrate. Both their bodies rush with heat as he moves all the way inside. Wally grunts loudly as every inch of him is squeezed by tender walls, taking everything in him not to rupture too soon. His lover moves upward onto their knees. Wally breathes in the eerily familiar scent that causes such a calming effect on him like a sedative. The soft black hairs tickle his cheek and make him smile. Some how his logical mind is accepting all of this and the strange happiness when he hasn't even seen this darling creatures face.

His lover pushes down on him, encouraging him in deeper. Wally gives into the temptation to foget the visual anonymity. He takes hold of the small, pointed hips and takes long strides in and out, in and out, until he can't handle it anymore. His lover's groans sound almost painful and echo off the walls yet he cannot stop. His body commands him to not only keep going but to move faster and harder. His muscles tense and tingle with sparks of excitement. All at once the sensations overcome him. Just like when he meets top speeds he is shooting with a rush of energy like a white dwarf star about to explode.

His lover cries out their total orgasm only seconds away.

He wants to call out this person's name. He wants to yell something but for the first time in his life he can't think of a single thing to yell except for something unexpected.

"I love-"

"Good morning Central City! This is your cock of the walk, The Rooster, here to wake you up to AKL 100.4 FM. Now here is your local traffic report-" Wally slaps his alarm clock not knowing whether he hit 'snooze' or 'off' just as long as it shut up.

He yawns and drops back onto his pillow and untangles his legs from the blankets. Whatever he was dreaming about must've had him moving, among other things he soon finds. "Ah, man," his cum has soaked into his boxers and stuck to his thigh. "It's been months. Why am I having a wet dream now?" His brain flashes a faint memory of his dream. The small bodied lover with white skin and short black hair that begged for him so sensually. Had he seen their face? Should it matter it was just a dream. A very familiar dream of deja vu.

"Wally!" He mother opens the door.

Wally jumps, covering his wet spot and morning wood. "Mom!"

"You better get up. I'm not letting you be late for school. Remember if your grades start slipping it's no more speedster activities!" She warns before leaving. Wally groans and pulls the blanket over his head. He blinks as the lingering thoughts of his dream won't go away.

"Dick, wait up," Grayson looks up from his phone to Barbara whose orange hair glows in the sun. "You're always in such a rush to leave on Friday. I wanted to know if you could find the time to go to the movies with me." She folds her arms and glances away for a moment. "Not just me. A few of us are going, but they're all couples." She admits.

He grins, knowing what she's getting at but has to turn her down yet again. "Sorry, Barbara, my extra curriculars are something I can't get away from. You understand," he feels like he's given her this excuse before.

She sighs. "Bruce works you way too hard sometimes. Don't you ever want to cut loose and do something like a normal teenager?"

He can only chuckle. "I get my chances." He cuts loose all the time all over Gotham and the worlds most dangerous super villians. As for being a _"normal teenager"_ those activities would only fall short at least most of them. There has been one right of teenage passage no one, not even the person it was with, knows he taken. "We'll find time to hang outside of school. Sooner or later," He grabs his satchel and walks away.

"It'll always be later, won't it, Dick?" She says to his distant image.

"Robin, B-01," The computer announces as Robin materializes decked in his hoodie and sunglasses.

The blur of a person goes racing through the cave to greet him. "Dude, what took you so long? We've got some serious video gaming to catch up on." Wally has been waiting for a free weekend for months. Even it it's just one night it's the best The Boy Wonder can sacrifice being as he's typically suiting up for patrol by this time.

"Lax yourself before you need to relax yourself." Robin understands his impatients. They haven't gotten to goof around in so long he can't recall. The last time he knows they were alone was the Aphrodite incident. Just another secret to put under his belt, literally.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've taken one too many falls from that batline." Wally teases. "We need to head back to Central City. I've got the latest in simulated, computer graphic action on hold. I'm friends with a tech-guy there and he gives me the sweetest deals."

Robin types in the code and they're off without a word to their comrades.

The sun is bright on the beautiful Friday afternoon. The boys can feel the warmth absorbing into their clothes as they stroll along as hard as it was for Wally to only stroll. The conversation had been minimal for an unknown reason. Though they are both smiling there is an awkward third person making a silence presence between them. As the small swarms of walking crowds come and go around them they keep finding themselves brushing shoulders to which they'd only glance at the other and apologize.

Wally isn't sure what to talk about. Though he can think up many things nothing feels uncandid. He is watching Robin out the corner of his eye. He knows this is his best friend, but what is this strangely familiar thing about him as if looking at the back of the missing piece of an unfinished puzzle. He'd ask, but he doesn't _what_ to ask.

Robin isn't smiling anymore. He's passing by all these vapid faces and only noticing Wally. His intuitive nature is warning him that the ever purposely ignorant friend has something on his mind. If he allows this unrelenting unease continue Wally may burst and Robin doesn't want to slip. "Wally, what-" As Robin starts Wally scrapes his toe on the concrete and nearly trips over his own two feet. This sends him into a tiny tizzy of giggles. "-what games did you buy?"

"Games?" Wally is offset by the sound of his voice. It takes him a moment to play it off. He's confused as to why he isn't his cool self around his closest dude. There's nothing about Robin that's intimidating or attractive yet his palms have started to moisten as if the prom queen just addressed him. "Oh, right, I've been on the list for the new-" He's interrupted by a loud rumble. He and Robin exchange glances and with one knod they're off.

There's an explosion a few blocks behind them. Glass goes flying in every direction over screaming citizens. From within the smoke there's a laughing culprit who walks over the debris without touching a single shard. Slung over his shoulder is a sack filled with jewlery and gold. With a hand on his hip the man in a black and orange one piece glances over his frightened audiance with immence pride. He gives them a little bow and his hand is struck with a sharp object, making him drop his loot. "Who's the fool throwing things?" He glares up in the origin of the bat-a-rang only to catch a shadow.

With a surprise speed attack Kidflash sucker punches him to the ground. He lands hard from his one foot off the sidewalk fall. Wally stops in a tiny cloud and smiles wide. "You picked the wrong day to be robbing my city."

Robin lands next to him now that it seemed their villian had been taken out in one strike. "Who's this bad guy?"

"He calls himself The Trickster. He's made himself the mortal enemy of The Flash. He can be a real pain in the butt if you don't take him down fast." He explains.

"Nice try, Kid flat, but you'll have to be moving a lot quicker to take me out like the real thing."

"Ah, crap," Kid gripes.

"Guess, like most villians, you can't judge a book by it's cover." Robin refers to the fact the Trickster is dressed like a jester who just left a renaissance fair with his cape and curled toe shoes. Even the Joker didn't dress this strangely though their non-blending, bad taste in colors matched.

"You boys up for a game of cat and mouse?" He asks as he pulls something from behind his back. "Tag!" He throws colorful exploding balls at them. "You're it!" With a click of his heels he's off straight up the side of the building.

The two are left hacking. "Whoa, his shoes have anti-gravity polarity?" Robin smiles.

"Glad one of us is finding this funny. Now we have to catch him before he blows up anything else!" Kid snaps at him.

Robin pulls out his grappling gun and lifts them both after him. "If he's got the jewels doesn't he want to get away?"

"He makes a game out of every crime he commits. He gets his kicks fighting The Flash more than in taking the merch. and the citizens are only disposable pawns. That's why this freak is such a pain." Kidflash explains as they swing.

"Then let's end this before anyone gets hurt." He thrusts his Kidflash forward at The Trickster. Kidflash tucks and rolls himself to spin faster like a canninball he thumps him in the back. Bouncing back Kidflash lands with a smirk of satisfaction. Robin isn't too far behind.

The Trickster hops up and disappears into an ally. Kidflash goes after him in full pursuit. Like a pinball pinging off of the bumpers inside the machine he runs then halts, runs then halts, searching for the madman's whereabouts. He heads out into a populated shopping district and races by a crying child. Something about a little girl crying as she's holding a smiling teddy bear with a burning fuse out the top of it's head catches his eye. Kidflash U-turns back to her.

He snags the bear from her tiny arms just in time to save her, but as he pauses to throw it he doesn't have enough time for himself. It explodes with a such a force it sends him flying back, smashing into a purse stand. His bright yellow and orange suit burned with black, smoldering soot.

The Trickster reveals himself. The evil grin across his face is ear to ear. "Not up to par with your mentor, were you Kid?" He teases with great cruelty. "Nothing I like more than the smell of dead super heros to make for the perfect afternoon delight."

Straight down below his feet explode small black bombs that send him up, but he manages to stay on his feet. "I almost forgot about you. You're not a hero of Central City. Now who were you again?" He's still wrapped in the thought he's just killed the sidekick of the hero he loves to hate the most. He turns, but the other boy isn't there. From the left shuriken slice through the air and catch his sack as he dodges them. Though it doesn't rip it open it does knock it out of his hand again. "You're toys are no match for mine, little boy." With that he holds up four cartoon like black bombs with long fuses poking out. He lets them fly in all directions causing massive damage to surrounding buildings and pushing Robin into action.

He comes at The Trickster with a fury of high kicks and quick jabs. A few land, but this full grown man is sturdier than the 13 year old perdicted. He knows it's time to switch it up a notch. As much as he would love to drag this out he'd seen the explosion and his heart is chilled with the fact KF is more than likely severely harmed. Robin goes high, leaping like a jaguar, over his head he grabs hold of The Trickster's shoulders and plants his feet in the middle of his back. In a strong, fluid motion he throws all his weight back and flips him completely over onto his face. Robin is planted on his back safe and sound.

The Trickster growls. "I am NOT amused." He informs him.

"Really? I'm quite mused by all this." Robin jokes.

The Trickster jerks and manages to toss Robin aside. It doesn't throw Robin off a single step. He's rared up. He strkes a stance and lets him come at him, but the Trickster isn't one to play fair. He goes in at Robin, but instead of just using his fists he whips out a rubber chicken. Robin chuckles as he dodges each swing. He has to give him credit the guy really sticks to his themes, but it isn't good to underestimate an opponent since like the Joker he's no joking matter. Showing how even the silliest toy can be dangerous the rubber chicken skins Robin's arm and sends a sharp tingle through his entire shoulder. It's then he realizes this isn't a novelty, but a high voltage stun gun where the metal dots are painted over with yellow and The Trickster is protected by the rubber of its feet.

Robin mocks a jab only to swing his foot low and catches him at the knee. The Trickster is going down again, but not by accident. As he's in mid-fall he slaps the chicken against Robin's calf. A wave of sharp electricity rockets over his skin and shocks his body. Stunned Robin stumbles back. "Shockingly entertaining, isn't it?" The Trickster hides the chicken and goes for a new toy. In each hand he holds a wide yo-yo. With accurate precision he flings them forward and wraps them around Robin before he can regain his senses. Luckily, the boy wonder is able to put up a hand and keep it from wrapping around his thin neck. "Let's see if you can wrap your mind around this cutting edge trick?" He pulls back and the yo-yo's reveal their true nature. The strings are razor wires and the yo-yo's are lined with sharpened edges. As he pulls a crimson mist spirts out from all around Robin. He yells out as the feeling of constant paper-cuts saws through his uniform and into his flesh.

As he is released his head becomes light. Robin stumbles back and falls. The Trickster leers his shadow over him with gruesome delight as blood drips from the yo-yo's through his fingers. He could attempt to kill the boy, but then he knows he'll have Gotham's Dark Knight to deal with on top of The Flash and he doesn't have time to combat both. He leaves Robin on the ground and picks up his sack of loot. "Nice playing with you. Looks like I win."

He turns to leave when there's a high pitched beeping over his shoulder. From his peripheral vision he catches the tiny lights of sharp, red little explosives. "That little-" All at once they are set off by the motion detection. The Trickster is sent flying even further than Kidflash was. Through a shop window, breaking two display cases, he smacks into the back wall upside down behind the counter. He is partially buried under broken glass and debris out like a light.

Robin hops up. "You should know the good guys always win." His last rebuttal before racing over to Kidflash.

Kid feels his world shaken. His mind flashes over his most intimate dream. The one of his dark haired lover, but it's scratching like a skipped record. It's mixed with something darker, dirtier, colder. . .blood and sweat. Lustful yet pained moans echoed off the walls and the hard floor not a silken bed. It occurs to him this isn't his reality. It couldn't be. He can't recall what was happening or why he's asleep, but his body feels as if a mack-10 truck hit him head on at 60 mph. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen out of bed? He can see the glow of the sun through his eyelids. Why was it so bright in his room?

"KF!" The muffled ringing in his ears can make out a familiar voice calling to him. There's a pressure on his arm, but his skin is partially numb. There's a compression on his chest and air being pushed into his lungs by a sweet warmth against his mouth. As his chest fills and his nostrils catch the scent of someone that sends his heart racing he gasps. Reality jolts into him and he's alive. He sits up suddenly and opens his eyes wide. His ears pop and altogether he returns to the world.

Of all the questions he wanted to ask all he can do is let out an ugly grunt of agony. "Chee-haa, my back! My skin!" He looks down, "my new suit!"

"Yep, you're fine." Robin chuckles.

"I just got this made. Now I'm going to be stuck with the back-up. My old original doesn't have all the cool padding or stealth tech. This is a freaking disaster." Kidflash whines without the slightest knowledge of what's happened.

Robin can't help but smile as he knows his best friend is alright. "Don't worry about it. You'll be feeling the aster again."

Robin's words strike a chord in his mind. He becomes paralyzed. _'-feeling the aster. . .'_ why did that sound so scary? Robin's said it probably a 100x before, though not recently, but why does it mean something now? His head is overcome by a migraine. Kidflash looks at Robin in distress. "Can you say that again? That last part?"

Robin's smile is wiped from his face. He doesn't want to say it. His intuition is screaming at him not say repeat, but he does. "You'll be feeling the aster again?"

_'. . .feeling the aster. . .'_

_'. . .feeling the aster. . .?'_

_ '. . .you feeling the aster. . .?'_

_ 'Are you feeling the aster. . .?'_

Kidflash speaks in a hypnotic manner as his mind puts the two pieces together. "Are you feeling the aster yet?"

Robin's heart chills over and plunges into his stomach. He never mistook Wally as a forgetful idiot, but he always surpressed what he couldn't handle. Now that they're sitting face to face and the secret Robin has kept hidden while Wally kept it sunken deep into his subconscious is rising to the surface he's confronted by this biting fear. He's silent without a witty responce. How does he pass this off?

It's then he realizes they are not alone and this is no place for discussion. A police siren signals a temporary refuge as the crowd gathers. "We better get you fixed up. The police can take it from here." Robin forces a tiny smile as he helps Kidflash to his feet. Lucky for him a speedster can heal at a super human rate and he can walk with some help.

Robin tries to get Kidflash back to the cave, but he refuses, wanting to go home. Without arguement he takes him. "Mom, I'm home!" Wally calls out still stuck in his charred suit, but there's no answer.

On the fridge there's a note_, 'Wally, left this note where I knew you'd find it since you never check your phone. Dad & I went to dinner with your aunt Iris to celebrate her award for the report she did on weapons trading in the city with help from your uncle Barry. We'll be out late. Left money for pizza on the table. Share with Richard! Love, mom. P.S. Wash the dishes you dirty!' _Typical words from his mother.

He glances over at Robin who is also still in uniform. Kidflash limps past him to the stairs, but grunts as he pushes to step up. Robin is at his side and stays silent as they head to his room. Wally plops on the bed with a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can get this off. Never thought I'd want to be in my civies so bad."

"Yeah," Robin already has his gloves off.

Wally pulls the mask and goggles over his head and ruffles dirt from his hair. He is bare to the waist when he can't take it anymore. He watches as Robin folds up his cape and begins to strip down. He watches intently not to be perverted, but to see something. He has to see Robin's back. Despite being covered all around by long scratches Robin's cape protected his smooth back from damage. Robin can sense he's being watched and hear the quiet that isn't Wally. He'd be teasing him about getting cut up or complaining about his own trauma yet there's nothing but utter silence from both of them.

Robin feels too shy to remove his pants. He glances over his shoulder at Wally who is slouched over and still watching him. Wally looks down then out the window. His chest is burned and there are jagged cuts along where his face was exposed. If he hadn't been wearing his goggles he may have lost an eye. He needs a shower, they both do, but can't take one on his own in this state. "I, uh, I'm going to jump in the shower. You mind? Do you need any help?"

"No." Wally blurts out. "No, I'm fine. I'm a speedster, remember, I can heal twice as fast as you. I can. . .handle anything." He doesn't sound so sure of this.

"Right," Robin agrees and leaves the room.

The water is running and the steam coats the room as Robin washes. Wally debates sneaking in, but has to see him. As akward as it is he can lie rather than flat out asking if he can see him naked. He slips in and presses against the wall. If he can just catch a glimpse of him from behind- -but he hesitates. If he does and the image in his mind matches that in reality what is he going to do? How will he be able to face his friend with the knowledge of this sexual dream about him that seems like a memory?

The water is shut off and Wally hits panic mode. Robin opens the curtan and finds Wally standing in front of the toilet posed to take a leak. "Dude, do you mind?"

Robin grabs for his towel. "Couldn't you wait until I was out?"

"Hey, when you gotta go you gotta go." Wally excuses himself and flushes as if he really did go.

As he turns Robin speaks up. "Didn't you want to take a shower? Need me to leave the water running?"

"Right! Sure, thanks," Wally plays it off since he's already in his boxers. He gets in and as the water hits him it ignites like hot salt in his burns. He collapses on his back. He lays there in a stupor just staring at the ceiling. He'd seen exactly what he didnt' want to see. He recognized that thin body and those sharp curves. Though the dream is sketchy he can't deny the truth filling in the gaps. He lets out an agitated growl. When did this deviant attraction start? Was it a real thing or just because he's the closest friend he's got? Why was his mind torturing him like this when there are so many sexy women in the world he can have? He plays along side a couple of them as it is. So why him?

He walks into his bedroom to find Robin has laid his utility belt out on the desk with a few things open. He's got a tray of bandaging ready. As he turns he sees the damage. "You sure you don't want to go the medic room at the cave? I'm sure Miss Martian would help fix you up."

"I know a woman loves battle scars, owe," he drops on his bed and leans back. "I'm past fumes now. No way I'm making it anywhere without some major carbs." He admits. "Dude, you know you don't have to wear those in my house. I already know who you are." He's referring to the sunglasses.

"I know," Robin doesn't want to take them off. He doesn't want to look Wally in the eye. He takes the tray over and squirts out some burn creme. "Sit up I've got to get the gauze wrapped all the way around." Wally watches as Robin's long fingers spread out the cold creme across his chest. It feels so nice he can't stop the want for him to continue further down. Robin then rolls out the gauze around Wally's torso. He's so close his hair brushes against his chin and Wally picks up his scent. His heart begins to thump, because it's the same as in his memories. He'd never noticed it before, but he really did like it. It's light and clean and something extra he cannot name.

"Rob, I've been meaning to ask you something." He finally speaks up when Robin turns to get the antibacterial ointment and bandages for his face. Robin keeps attending to him as if he didn't hear. "It's a bit crazy, but I keep having this dream. I think it has someting to do with that night that I saved you at that warehouse. . ." Wally keeps talking, but can't get the question out. "You told me nothing happened, but you keep a lot of secrets." Robin is on pins and needles. "That whole night is like a lucid dream. I was drugged, wasn't I?"

Robin is a little confused about whether or not he's relieved by this. "You figured it out? You ran into a table full of chemicals. That's how you were knocked out. I thought you'd be embarrassed by your botched rescue so I didn't tell you."

"I thought so. You can try to hide things from me, but Ol'Wally can figure anything out." He points a thumb at himself.

"Yep, you sure can, Wally." Robin agrees as he cleans up.

"I must've been pretty high, because you won't believe the insane dream I had." Wally starts laughing. "It was of you and me and it was so wrong. Not to freak you out, because I'd never do anything like that to you. I don't want to. You know I'm the ultimate ladies man and don't need to stoop so low as to plowing my best friend. Not that you're weak just not super human. If you were you'd probably escape from me pretty easily since you wouldn't want to lose your virginity to another guy, right?" He really puts his foot in his mouth, but out of fear can't stop. It's then he notices that Robin isn't laughing nor arguing. He's messing with his belt with is back to him, but next to the desk is a mirror and at his angle Wally can see the pained expression on Robin's face. He stares at it and shuts up.

"I've a-I forgot some things I've got to do back at the cave. If I don't get them done Batman is going to have my head." Robin speaks solemnly. He can't even fake his normal cheerful demeanor. He tosses the belt over his shoulder. "Sorry, Wally, lets take a rain-check on the video games. You focus on healing up and meet at the cave tomorrow."

As he opens the door Wally puts his hand against it, slamming it shut. "What is your problem? We've been wanting to hang out for weeks and now you're ditching me with some lame excuse about the bat cave? Dude, what is going on? I'm sick of you hiding things from me. You're supposed to be my best friend but it feels like you don't trust me. I get the others, but not me!"

Robin turns to him with a snarl. "I dont' know! Okay? I just. . .I'm just confused about. . .certain things and it's tearing me up inside."

"What things?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't-its-I can't tell you. I'm-I don't know."

"Tell me what? I wouldn't what?"

"I'm too afraid to tell you. It's not something you want to know. You'll be better off not knowing. I don't want to compromise anything. I just want things to be normal between us." Robin still can't say it.

Wally is at his wits end. This is major-huge-and he has to know. "What is it that if I knew anything would have to change between us? You can't go on keeping something that effects me a secret! It's freaking me out not to know! I'm not letting this go! You're going to tell me right here, right now, Dick!" He pulls out his adult voice and calls Robin out by his real name.

Robin is about to break under the pressure. Why was this so hard? He'd been through countless, insanely dangerous situations yet this is what makes his knees shake? That glare from those bright green eyes pierces through his black sunglasses. He's one word away from shattering.

Wally pulls off his sunglasses. "Stop hiding-"

"We had sex!"


End file.
